Fighting to the Top
by xlilyunyun
Summary: Bella loves martial arts and decides to go behind her overprotective boyfriend Edward's back by entering a tournament with her brother, Jacob. How does Bella fight to the top? BxE AU ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes, this is part of what I have been working on for the last several months. I hope I have not failed my readers with this story. I have some martial arts background, so that is where I got the inspiration from for this story.

I dedicate this chapter to my friend, Eileen, who some of you may know as .roses. She's an awesome friend and a really good editor, always helping me improve my stories. If you actually read this, Eileen, thanks so much for your support and help!

As always, I happily and proudly present Chapter One of "Fighting to the Top".

* * *

BPOV – AGE 21

"I can't believe Edward won't let you fight in this tournament," Jacob complained, taking a few jabs at a punching bag.

"I know, right? I love fighting, and I've been training forever," I said completing a set of twenty push ups and standing up.

"He's so --- overprotective ---I don't know --- why --- you still --- go out --- with him," Jacob managed to say between kicks.

Let's rewind a bit. I'm Bella Swan, and I'm twenty one years old. I've been doing mixed martial arts since I was five years old. My dad, Charlie, started teaching me at his gym when I was young. Here's my story.

It all started with one day when Jacob forgot to bring his water bottle. Jacob was training with Charlie at the gym. They had left me at home with my mom. The gym was only two minutes away walking, so I decided as a five year old to bring him his water bottle.

I walked into the gym watching my eleven year old brother hit a sandbag with my dad yelling, "Right jab, left cut."

I watched in amazement, setting aside the ice cold water bottle on a nearby bench. I raised my arms, formed my hands into fists, and started to mimic what Jacob was doing.

"Hey, Bells! Why don't you come over here and give it a try?" my dad called over to me once he saw me, and I obediently hurried over.

"Ready? Right jab, left cut," he said over and over in a firm yet gentle voice, directly me what to do.

I did as he said, attacking the sandbag which was almost twice my size.

"Okay, that's good, Bells," Charlie said.

I dropped my arms and looked up at him.

"That was AWESOME, Bells!" Jacob exclaimed, swinging me around in a circle.

Our dad put down the punching bag and crossed his arms, pleased with my performance.

"Bella, I know you're only five years old but do you want to start training with me and Jacob?" he suggested.

I looked up to Jacob. He nodded with a huge smile plastered across his face and an excited twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure, daddy," I agreed, not really knowing how much those two words would affect the rest of my life.

So, the next week, Charlie cancelled all of his classes and training sessions at the gym to transform our game room into a mini workout gym. He added all the equipment we would need and mirrors along one wall. All through elementary school, I trained with my dad and my brother every other day in either our home gym or our dad's gym. I earned the title of "tough girl" at school. Everyone knew not to mess with me, but I still had a friend or two.

In middle school, I continued the training as Jacob went to college. I practiced every other day with Dad even though Renee, my mom, begged me to stop.

"Isabella, fighting is for boys, not young ladies. What if you hurt yourself?" she consistently asked.

I ignored her constant pleas for me to stop and continued training with Charlie.

Unlike my mother, he was proud of me. It was like he had another son while Jacob was away for college. I enjoyed fighting, but more importantly, I enjoyed making my dad proud. I maintained A's in school while I still practiced and trained.

Forks, being a small town, meant that I would go through my schooling with the same people for all 12 years of torture. I didn't really mind this because I never made any real friends. I was so into martial arts, I never had the time to make many. Elementary school was a tedious and repetitious process while high school brought something new into my life. Suddenly, everyone I had grown up with, well… all the girls that I had grown up with decided that Edward Cullen was the new "it" boy and that they all wanted to be the girlfriend of this guy. I didn't understand why everyone had the sudden urge to want him, and personally, I didn't care. My life had been: eat, school, martial arts, sleep. I had no intentions of adding boyfriend into the mix.

For some reason, Edward Cullen decided to pursue me, Bella Swan. Why? I didn't know. But for months, he kept asking me to be his girlfriend, and for months, I kept saying no. I had had only one boyfriend who lasted exactly 3 weeks and let's say that it wasn't the best relationship in the world. At the time, I wasn't interested in a guy. Edward was persistent, and slowly, I opened myself to him and really got to know him. After about a month of getting to know him, I agreed to be his girlfriend.

We stayed a couple and became the high school "it couple" that everyone envied. All the girls were jealous and thought that I, "plain, old" Bella, the "tough girl", completely did not deserve to be going out with Edward Cullen, the "hottest, most perfect" guy in the world.

Jacob came home from college, and Jacob and I resumed our training sessions as brother and sister. Edward, now as my overprotective boyfriend, absolutely hated, and even now hates, and disapproves my fighting.

It was just my luck that Edward decided to show up at the gym at the moment that Jacob threw a jab to my face and I didn't block it. Jacob and I weren't fighting, just merely sparring to sharpen up our skills. It was a playful fight, but from that moment on, Edward didn't want me to fight, fearing that I might get hurt.

That's what our first argument was about. I defended myself saying that I would be safe, and he thought that I would get hurt. Jacob tried to back me up and tried to get Edward to understand that it was just a sport and that it wasn't that dangerous. Eventually, I continued fighting and training, and our argument was forgotten.

During high school, I continued training, but Edward never changed his opinion. We partially made up, but we didn't exactly come up with a compromise. Edward hated Jacob for encouraging me to fight, claiming that he was the reason I continued to fight. I always defended my brother in saying that it was something I enjoyed doing and that it was all my decision.

Edward left Forks for the University of Alaska to get his degree while I stayed in Forks to take classes at the Community College. Edward really wanted me to go with him, but in the end I decided to stay. I majored in journalism, and he moved on to study medicine. We kept up a long distance relationship for four whole years.

After four years, he decided to move back to Forks. He bought us an apartment to share, but he was always at his classes anyways. I became the sports journalist for Forks Newspaper while working at a local bookstore on my off-training days to fulfill my love of reading.

A couple days ago, Jacob got two invitations to fight in a tournament. He was going to enter himself for sure and wanted me to enter, too. I, of course, talked to our dad about it and he said to go ahead if I wanted to do it. Then I discussed it with Edward who immediately rejected the idea completely.

"Hey, Bells? You still there?" Jacob asked me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah," I replied, snapping out of my trip to La La Land.

"You've been standing there, looking at that invitation for like five minutes. You okay?"

"Yeah, it's all cool. I really want to do this tournament."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because Edward doesn't want me to."

"Why are you still with that guy anyway?"

"Because he's nice and really cares about me."

"Yeah and James isn't nice to you," Jacob said teasingly.

"Ewwwwwwww! Heck no!" I shrieked.

"I'm just kidding. Isn't he gonna be at his smart doctor classes during the tournament anyway?"

"Well, yea……" I responded not really enjoying where he was going with this conversation.

"Just compete in the tournament and don't tell him! Gosh, Bella! It's not that hard."

I thought about it. Honestly, I could do it, but it would eventually hurt Edward because I would be betraying him. Aw, what the heck? I'll win and show him how good I am so that he won't have to worry anymore.

"Okay, Jake. I'll do it," I decided with confidence.

"Yes!!" he said doing a fist bump with me before hugging me.

"Ew, you're sweaty, Jake!" I complained squirming out of his bear hug.

His laughter filled the room, and I soon joined in. I grabbed the invitation and left the gym room to go to my bedroom. I dropped the invitation on my desk and went to my closet to get out some new clothes.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 11 o'clock. I was going to meet Edward at a restaurant for lunch at 1 o'clock. I had plenty of time to shower and apply for the tournament online.

I did exactly that. I took a hot shower and got dressed. I blow dried my hair and let it stay in its natural waves. I did light make up and walked out of my bathroom. Thank god, I don't have to share my bathroom with Jacob or Charlie.

Unplugging my laptop from its charger, I climbed onto my bed with the invitation. I turned it on and logged into my account. I logged into the tournament website listed on the invitation. I entered the competition online and got off my computer.

I stuck my iPod into my iHome music player and music started blasting out of the speakers, surrounding my room. I turned it down, not wanting to kill my own ears. I ended up cleaning my room, dancing to the music as I did. I stopped when I heard a familiar laugh at my door.

"Nice dance moves, Bells," Jacob complimented with his hair dripping wet from just getting out of his own shower.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically, "You can come in if you want."

Jacob entered my room and sat down on my bed while I continued cleaning up my room, not dancing this time.

"So are you gonna register for the tournament?" he asked, lying across my bed diagonally but still had his feet hanging over.

"I already did," I reassured him, "No backing out now."

This tournament would actually be my first one to compete in, but I've been training practically my whole life so I felt prepared. Jacob, on the other hand, had already competed in several tournaments and had done pretty well in all of them.

Jacob asked me questions like how was I gonna get there and who I was going with. I told him that Edward was gonna be at his classes and that I didn't even tell him that I was gonna enter. Jacob offered to drive me there. I thought about it and decided it would be a good idea.

"Where's Charlie gonna be?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh; he's gonna be there at like 8 because all of the coaches and trainers are gonna meet at the tournament center before the actual event," Jacob answered.

I glanced over at the clock for the third time that Jacob had been in the room.

"Are you waiting for something?" he pondered.

"Actually, I have a lunch date with Edward at 1," I replied.

"Bells, its 12:30. Go ahead and go. I'll be here when you get back.

I grabbed my purse and went through the door. Jacob followed me. I dug though my purse for my keys while I went down the stairs. I got to the front door and Jacob opened it for me. I stepped out but turned around. Jacob saw that I had turned around and enveloped me in a signature bear hug.

"Be safe," he reminded me.

"Always," I promised.

I turned around and got into my car. I revved up the engine and I waved at Jacob by the front door. He waved and blew me a kiss. I blew him one. I get why people think we're a couple. But no way! He's just my brother. I guess we're just closer than most siblings.

The restaurant was only about ten minutes form hour house. It was named "The Meadow," and it always had good food. They have the best waffle fries and burgers ever.

I drove to the restaurant and pulled into the parking lot. I saw a couple of cars but not Edward's silver Volvo. Perhaps, he was still on his way here. I knew that he really didn't like being late ever. I cut the engine and went into the restaurant.

"Hi, Miss Isabella," our favorite restaurant waitress greeted me.

"I told you that it was 'Bella", Jacqueline," I said smiling.

"I told you that just 'Bella' doesn't do your beauty justice, and it's Jackie to you," she came back with.

We laughed together. Edward and I came here often, so some of the waitresses knew us as one of their "regulars". I like Jackie though because she, unlike the other waitresses, didn't obsess over my boyfriend. She led me to our usual table. I could swear that the seats there had an imprint of our butts in them. I glanced at my watch. It was 1:05 already.

"Is Edward going to be meeting you?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. He was supposed to be here five minutes ago," I said.

Jackie sat in Edward's usual spot across from me. Her face grew confused.

"But he's never late," she noted.

"I know," I said dialing his speed dial number into my phone.

I listened to it ring five times before going to his voicemail.

"No dice," I frowned.

"Well, do you want me to get you the usual?" Jackie asked sympathetically.

I nodded, and she left my table to tell the chef. I twisted the ring he had given me for our one year anniversary. I never took it off. Of the seven years we've gone out, he was never late a date. It just wasn't like him to miss one. Jackie returned with my usual cheeseburger with waffle fries and diet coke.

"Still not here?" she asked, setting down the plates and drink.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Jackie sat down again. We were the only people in the restaurant. Not very many people came here at his hour.

I ate my food, and Jackie kept me company. She told me stories about different customers and about the weird orders she has to take. I tried to laugh and smile as she told me about the guy that always asked for mayo, relish, and mustard on his fries. But to be honest, I couldn't get my mind off of Edward. I think she realized that I was worried about Edward. I finished lunch by myself and Jackie treated me to some ice cream. I finished that too and she took away the dirty dishes and utensils.

I got up to leave and Jackie stood up, too. I paid her in cash, giving her a good tip.

"I'm talking to him the next time he walks in here," Jackie called out as I left.

I shot her a half smile and climbed into my car. I wiped away the tears as they fell blurring my view of the road. I called Jacob on my cell phone.

"Hey, I'm about five minutes from the house," I told him after he asked where I was.

We hung up and I pulled into the front driveway about five minutes later like I promised. Jacob was waiting for me at the front door. I got out of the car and walked into the front door.

"Hi, Bells – what happened?" he interrogated when he registered my red eyes from crying.

"He didn't show," I said.

His face was murderous but quickly changed to caring and sympathetic as he pulled me into a warm hug.

"It's okay, Bells. Why don't we go inside? We can watch a movie if you want," he said.

I nodded, and we went inside. I made my way upstairs to change into my pajamas. I washed off all my make up and grabbed my phone before heading downstairs. Jacob brought out a huge bowl of buttered popcorn and bout 8 cans of diet coke.

"You can choose the movies," he told me.

He placed the popcorn and sodas on the coffee table. He gathered up a blanket and some pillows to put on the couch. I went to our DVD cabinet and gathered some movies. I got three movies and walked back to the living room. I put in "Bring It On: All or Nothing." Jacob already positioned on the couch patted the space next to him.

Jacob sat with me as we watched the movie. He put in the next movie when the first one finished. I fell asleep but still felt Jacob lift me up from the couch and move me to my bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead.

"Love you, sis. Sweet dreams," he said as he left my room.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated, and feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and critique. I will upload the second chapter in a couple of days. Thanks for all the support and critique. –Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! This is the second installment of the series :)  
As always, reviews and comments are appreciated.  
Enjoy, lovely readers!

I happily and proudly present to you Chapter 2 of "Fighting to the Top"

* * *

BPOV – AGE 21

"Bella! Bells! Bells! Come on! Wake up, sis! Rise and shine! Today's the tournament," Jacob woke me up as positive as ever.

I groaned and grabbed a pillow to cover my head. For two seconds, his calls were muffled until he yanked away the pillow.

"Let's go, lazy butt!" he urged me, shaking my shoulder.

I rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. I followed Jacob downstairs and made us a healthy breakfast. I made two full plates of toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and sausages for Jake and myself.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked pouring orange juice for us.

"Gone already," Jacob said stuffing his face with the food I had prepared.

I ate my breakfast and cleared the dishes when we were done. We went upstairs to change into our clothes. I went to my room and put on a black sports bra and some black shorts. I threw on a jacket with SWAN across the back, and put on socks and my training shoes. I grabbed my Nike gymbag and purse before heading downstairs. Jacob was ready with his gymbag and car keys in hand.

"Let's go, Bells. You ready?" Jacob said opening the front door for me.

I nodded and went out the door. Jacob locked the door behind us. I popped the trunk and dumped my gymbag in there leaving the trunk open so that Jake could do the same. We piled in the car.

"Nice jacket, sis," he said pulling out of the driveway.

I smiled. Charlie had given one to each of us when we turned 16 years old. I wore it every chance I got, but Jacob saved it for his tournament events. We got to the tournament center, and we signed in at a table where everyone else was signing in.

"First time, Ms. Swan?" the kind lady asked handing me a badge with my name on it and a form for me to sign.

"Yes, ma'am," I said signing my name on the form and attached my badge to my jacket.

"Thank you and good luck. You'll be starting against Victoria Champs in Ring 9 at the end," she finished with a smile.

I returned the smile and moved to the side to wait for Jacob to sign in.

"Hello, Jacob. Nice to see you again," the lady greeted, proceeding to do the same she did for me for him.

"Hi, Mrs. Williams. Thank you, and there you go," my brother said handing back the form after he had signed it in his sloppy handwriting.

"Good luck, Jacob. You'll be starting in Ring 1 against Emmett McCarthy," she said.

Jacob nodded, and we approached the entrance. I saw the sign and learned that I would be on the opposite side of the arena as Jacob.

"Well, Bells, I guess I won't be seeing you for a while. Good luck, sis," Jacob said hugging me tight and kissing my forehead.

"You, too. See you later," I said walking down to the end of the arena.

I walked with my head held high despite the stares and whispering. I wore my jacket with pride. I was proud to be a Swan and represent my dad and myself. I had to win this and make him proud and also to prove to Edward how good I am at what I love to do. Edward…. A small sense of guilt coursed though me. I took a deep breath and pushed him to the back of my mind.

I finally reached Ring 9 and put my gymbag on the floor next to the chair with my name on it. I opened my gymbag to get tape to wrap my hands. My phone vibrated. I put down the tape for a second and slid open my phone.

"Good luck, Bella-boo. I wish I could be there to see you but this meeting is taking forever. Remember to keep you hands up and to wrap them with tape well. Go win this thing! -Charlie."

I smiled at my dad's text message and wrapped my hands in tape. I wound the black tape around my wrists and through the space between my thumb and other fingers. I stretched my fingers and loosened up my arms. I stood up from my chair and started to stretch. A girl that looked a bit older than me walked into the ring. I smiled at her. She glared back at me.

"Well, someone's not in a happy mood," I thought to myself.

I went back to stretching and a man dressed in a black and white striped shirt approached me.

"Hi, how may I help you?" I smiled standing straight.

"I'm Jason, and I'll be you ref for the first round. Is this your first time?"

I nodded yes.

"Well, good luck," he smiled.

He told me the rules most of which I already knew from reading the website. No kicks to the groin. No pulling hair or scratching. I knew them already, but I listened just in case.

"Thanks," I said after he finished explaining the rules.

"Basically, you fight this round and if you win, you'll go to the next ring over. So for you, it would be from here, 9, to 8, 7, and then, 6. If you get to the last round, you get to ring 5. We're gonna start in about ten minutes after I explain everything to Victoria," the referee concluded before leaving.

"Thanks again," I called out.

He looked back and smiled at me. I watched as he went over to Victoria. He greeted her and she glared at him, telling him to take a step back. I was him start to explain the rules to her. She held up a hand and told him to not bother her.

"Excuse me, ref. I won this tournament last year. I know the rules by heart. Thank you very much," she ended doing an eye roll with lots of attitude.

What a stuck up brat! I was so gonna kick her butt for being so mean to the nice ref. The referee sighed and gestured for me to join Victoria in the ring. I got into the ring. Adrenaline started racing through my veins. Victoria looked ready to kill. She glared at me, and I looked over to the ref.

"You ladies fight clean. First to 20 points wins and moves to the next round," he said and stepped back, "On my mark."

I raised my hands and adjusted my feet into the fighting stance I knew so well after years and years of practice.

I fixed my eyes onto hers and quickly scanned her body and her fighting stance. Charlie had taught me how everyone has their own personal stance and how it gives away their weaknesses but also their strengths.

I saw that her left hand and left foot were closest to me so she probably was good with her left punches and kicks. I'd be sure to watch for her left side. Her weight was leaned back so instantly, I knew that she could easily be knocked backwards.

"Ready, ladies?" the ref asked.

Neither of us moved from our situated positions. Our eyes glared into the other person's.

"GO!"

I threw some quick jabs to her right side, testing her for her reaction speed and style. She responded fairly quickly with some nice clean blocks. Sure, she was a tad slower than I was at reacting but it was still pretty matched up.

I fired two jabs to her right shoulder forcing her to use both hands to block. Out of nowhere, I aimed a sharp side kick to her left side which was left completely open just begging me to attack it. Sure enough, my kick landed.

"Point to Swan!" our ref announced.

I grinned to myself but quickly regained my fighting stance and game face. Victoria's long, wavy hair whipped behind her as she came forward to attack me. I blocked each effortlessly using a motion that blocked, deflected, as well as, attacked. Our referee must have known about my fighting style.

"Seven points to Swan," he announced.

"What?! How could that be?" Victoria screeched.

"Well, if you have listened to my explanation n of the rules earlier, you would have known that you could get points for repeated attack combinations," he explained.

"But there was no way she could have attacked me! I was on the offensive," she said trying to prove that she was right.

"The movements Ms. Swan used to block your hits are also considered attacking movements. Therefore, I award her seven points for every blocking maneuver she executed."

"You are such a stupid ref. How could you even be qualified? Who would be stupid enough to have you judge my fighting?" she accused loudly.

I dropped my arms and relaxed my stance as I watched Victoria and our referee argue. A crowd was starting to form around our ring also watching their heated discussion. The crowd started parting for a tall, large man dressed in a black suit with a red tie.

"From what I've heard, you, Ms. Champs should be disqualified for lack of respect for the judgment of our judges and for disrespecting Ms. Swan's fighting style," the man said.

"No, no, no, no… You see, we're just having a discussion as for why Swan could be awarded seven points at once. I think it's unfair," Victoria said, trying to act innocent by batting her eyes.

"Ma'am, I've been standing here watching your match since Referee Jason tried to explain the rules to you in the very beginning. From your behavior and lack of respect, I disqualify you from this tournament. Winner of Round 1 goes to Miss Isabella Swan," the tall man announced.

Since our match was over, I stepped out of the ring. Victoria stayed in the ring complaining loudly to Referee Jason. The tall man called for security and I watched as she was escorted out of the building. I grabbed my gym bag and was about to move over to Ring 8 for my next match before the tall man called out my name. I turned around slipping into my jacket.

"I'm sorry for her behavior. I'm Carlisle Cullen; I run this tournament every year. You fight incredibly well from the ten minutes I saw you in the ring," he complimented me.

Cullen? That's Edward's last name. What if he was related to Edward? Oh no.

"Are you by any chance related to an Edward Cullen?" I questioned hoping the answer was no.

"Yes. I'm his uncle," he smiled, "How do you know my nephew?"

"Oh. He's my boyfriend," I said hesitantly.

"So you're the Bella he speaks so much about. No worries, nothing bad," he said laughing.

"Well, he doesn't exactly approve of my fighting and didn't want me to compete. Is there any way you could keep this between us?" I hoped.

"Oh, of course. I think you're due for your next round," he said glancing at Ring 8 next to Ring 9.

I thanked him and quickly moved to the next ring. I dropped my bag and took off my jacket. I did some light stretches to warm up again before climbing into the ting. I inhaled and exhaled some deep cleansing breathes to clear my mind. As much as fighting was a physical sport, it was also mental. You can easily lower your opponent's self esteem and make them lose focus, and you can psych yourself out before either of you throw a hit.

A tall man about my age approached me. He extended a hand.

"Jasper Hale, ma'am," he introduced himself with a cute Southern accent.

"Bella Swan, sir," I mocked him jokingly.

We both shared a laugh.

"I saw you with Victoria earlier. Hope you don't kick my butt back to Texas," he said smiling.

"No promises," I said jokingly.

"Are you two ready?" our ref asked.

We both nodded and our referee, Mitch, did the usual necessary announcements before allowing us to start. Twenty minutes later, I emerged the winner of my second round.

"Good match, Ms. Bella," Jasper said now glistening in a layer of sweat.

"Thanks. You, too," I replied taking a towel out of my bag and wiped my face.

Jasper left to gather his stuff and I grabbed all of my stuff and progressed to Ring 7. I sat down on the bench and waited for my next opponent to arrive. Two minutes passed before a guy who looked about three years younger than me with bad acne sat next to me.

"Hi; I'm Mike Newton. You new to this tournament?" he asked sitting too close to me.

"Hi; I'm Bella and yes, I am," I replied noticing how close he sat to me and scooted over a tad.

"Well, after I win this tournament, do you want to grab a bite?" he flirted.

"A few things: One, I'm going to win this tournament. Two, Aren't you like 19? Three, heck to the no, and four, I have a boyfriend," I said listing the reasons for my rejection.

Mike's face changed from hopeful to pissed. He grabbed his ugly dark orange and light green gym bag and moved about ten feet away from me. It wasn't like I cared. The referee called us to the ring and I kicked his arrogant butt to twenty easy points before moving to Ring 6 for my last match before the finals.

"Hi' I'm Alice Brandon. You're Bella Swan," a short, spiky haired girl about my age said walking up to me.

"Uh… yea," I said unsure of what to do with her straightforwardness.

"You have such a hot body; how do you keep in shape? Do you want to go out some time?" she responded excitedly.

"Actually, I have a boyfriend, so no thanks. I do the usual sit ups, push ups, and drills," I said not really sure of what to say other than that.

She laughed, "Haha! I have a boyfriend, too! You just kicked his butt."

"Mike Newton?" I said appalled.

"Heavens, no!" she exclaimed, "Jasper Hale. Good job by the way."

"Thanks, Alice. If you have a boyfriend, why did you ask me if I wanted to go out?" I wondered.

"Oh! I meant, shopping. I absolutely adore shopping, but I haven't had a shopping buddy other than Jasper," she said.

"Um, sure," I responded.

That's all the conversation we were able to hold before we got called into the ring. As soon as Alice got in the ring, all signs of friendliness vanished. We finished in twenty-five minutes with a close match. I won by three points when I used the same technique on Victoria.

"You fight a good match, Bella," Alice said after we were done.

She handed me a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"Call me anytime and we can set up a date to go shopping," she said before leaving with Jasper.

"Attention please," Carlisle's voice boomed on the announcements," We have finished all of our preliminary matches and will be taking a fifteen minute intermission before our final match to determine this year's champion. Meet us in Ring 5 for our final match!"

It finally hit me that I was one of the finalists. I pulled out my phone and texted Charlie who was supposedly still in the meeting from this morning. He replied saying that I'd be surprised by my opponent. I wondered what he meant. I progressed to Ring 5 and sat in one of the chairs reserved for the finalists.

I plugged in the ear buds to my iPod and played Clair de Lune music. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the beat of the song. Just as my song ended, an overly familiar voice called out my name.

"Bella?" Jacob said plopping into the chair next to me," Who you holding that seat for?"

My jaw dropped. Did he not think I could fight to the top?

"Actually, I'm SUPPOSED to sit here," I said unbelievingly.

Jacob laughed, "Bells, you know that I was just kidding. I knew that you were gonna make it to the end. Great job by the way."

Jacob pulled me up and swung me around in a circle just like he did so many years ago back at Charlie's gym.

"Thanks, Jake! I guess this means that we're going against each other," I murmured before hearing my name called out.

"Ms. Bella! How are you? Congratulations!" Carlisle said as he approached us.

"Hi, Carlisle. Thanks! I'm so excited," I exclaimed.

"Wow. Your first tournament and you already know Carlisle on a first name basis? How much trouble did you cause, little sis?" Jacob laughed.

I hit his shoulder playfully.

"You two are related?" Carlisle wondered.

"Yeah, he's my older brother," I said.

"Ooooo, this match is going to get interesting. Best of luck to the both of you," he raved.

We both thanked him, and he climbed into the ring and grabbed the microphone to do another announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our final match will be starting in five minutes. It's going to be a sibling rivalry match with Bella Swan versus Jacob Swan. Who will be the winner? Gather around Ring 5 for the best match today!" Carlisle announced as people gathered around the ring.

I took off the tapes wrapped around my wrists and hands that protected my wrists and rewound them with new tape. Jacob stretched out and warmed up next to me. I joined him in his stretching when I was done taping.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my favorite sister," Jacob warned still with his teasing tone.

"I'm your only sister, and I'm not going easy on you either," I retorted.

"You two ready?" Carlisle asked from his spot in the ring.

Jacob allowed me to climb into the ring first. He followed in behind me. Carlisle did one last announcement on the microphone before turning to us.

"Good afternoon, folks! This year we have an interesting final match up. It's a brother-sister battle today! On my left we have a first time fighter in my tournament, Ms. Bella Swan! On my right, we have a face we all know and love from tournaments past, Jacob Swan! Without a further ado, let's get this party stated," he paused for us to take our fighting positions, "First to five points wins. Ready, set, FIGHT!"

Jacob wasted no time in throwing a series of punches and kicks which I blocked too easily. I returned with an unfamiliar attack combination. I hit his buff shoulder with my left fist.

"Point to Bella Swan!" Carlisle said.

I heard people cheer my name, but I stayed focused. Jacob grinned mischievously at me. I prepared myself for the worst. He launched himself at me with five back fists and straight punches to my face. I blocked these with some difficulty.

I actually liked this match up. Sure, he was my older brother but that means that I knew his fighting style, most of his combinations and his strengths and weaknesses. Then again, that meant that he knew mine also.

I adjusted my fighting stance to fit his next combination. His last punch grazed my forehead even though I had tried to lean back to avoid it.

"Point to Jacob Swan!" Carlisle declared.

We fought our ways to four points each. Jacob and I were evenly matched. While Jacob stuck with combinations that he knew and practiced, I made up new ones on my feet. This meant that I knew how to block his attacks and I could anticipate them, but Jacob has a faster reaction time to my new combinations.

At four points each, Jacob launched into a combo of kicks. I've seen him practice it at the gym multiple times but I had never figured out a defensive combo for it. I knew the pattern: roundhouse, tornado, straight kick, and a side kick to the stomach. I dodged the first three simply avoiding them, but the last one there was no way I could move out of the way because I had backed myself into a corner. Faithful to his promise earlier that he wouldn't be an easy opponent, he side kicked me to the stomach. I gasped as the air in my lungs escaped.

"BELLA!" I heard in that familiar voice I would love to hear anywhere but here.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, readers!  
Glad that you've read up to this point.  
But this is the last installment of this story.  
I might continue it later on but for now, this is it.  
If you like my story, please read "Leaving Behind Footsteps.

As always, comments and suggestions are always appreciated.

I happily and proudly present Chapter 3 of "Fighting to the Top"

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

BPOV – AGE 21

I clutched my stomach. Dang, Edward! Why did you have to show up now? I stood up grabbing onto Jacob who was offering me his hand. Carlisle was frozen with the microphone in his hand. Edward came running form the front door where he saw Jacob kick me.

"What the hell, Jacob? She's your sister!" Edward yelled accusingly.

"Edward, it's okay. It's a tournament. They agreed to fight as equals," Carlisle said.

"Uncle Carlisle! You knew?!" he stammered turning his anger toward him.

"Yeah," Carlisle said sheepishly.

"Edward, calm down, will ya?" I said taking my hand off of my stomach.

I knew that I'd have a bruise the next day. It was already turning purple.

"Everyone, the tournament is over. Jacob Swan is our winner. Thanks for coming," Carlisle said in a monotone voice trying to rush people out of the arena.

Soon, it was only me, Jacob, Edward, and Carlisle left in the ring with no spectators.

"Bella, I told you that you'd get hurt fighting. Why did you go against my wishes?" Edward said.

I read his eyes and saw sadness as well as betrayal.

"Because you're not my father," I started.

"But I am," Charlie said walking into the arena, "What's going on here?"

I explained the whole story to Charlie; how I loved fighting all through elementary school up to now, how Edward always hated it, how I decided to enter this tournament. I explained every detail to Charlie although Carlisle, Edward and Jacob heard my story also.

I looked at him straight in the eye as I explained. It was something he had taught me to always do. It showed courage and truthfulness. It is easy to tell if someone is lying if you look at you in the face. He stayed silent but nodded at me when I finished. Time to clean up the mess I made.

"Edward, I didn't mean to go behind your back and fight in this tournament even though you made it very clear to me that you disapproved of my hobby. I wanted to win this tournament and show you that you don't need to worry about me. Please forgive me," I pleaded to Edward.

"Jacob, did you know about this?" Edward asked him ignoring my plead for forgiveness.

"Yeah - sorry, bro. But you're too overprotective. Just chill because Bella can totally defend herself. She was pretty close to kicking my butt," Jacob said defending me.

"Bella, we will discuss this later. Let's go home and relax. Cool off for an hour and discuss this like mature individuals," Edward decided without my input.

I nodded, not daring to go against him. Carlisle pulled out a check. He gave the check and a plaque to Jacob.

"Congrats on your win. Sorry for all the confusion my tournament caused," Carlisle apologized.

"No no no! I'm sorry. It's completely my fault," I said hastily.

Carlisle half smiled at me and looked at me with sympathy. He walked us to the front door. We said our goodbyes and left. I walked to Edward's silver Volvo and put my gymbag in the back seat. I ripped away the tape on my hands as Edward drove us in silence to our apartment. We climbed out of the car and got into the door.

"I'm taking a shower," I told him.

Edward nodded and proceeded to undo the tie around his neck. I made my way to the shower and took my time standing in the hot water. I knew that I had to get out and face Edward eventually so I shut off the water, dried off, and got dressed in clean clothes. I walked to our bedroom where Edward was on our bed. I sat down next to him. We sat in silence before Edward sighed.

"Bella, why do you think I don't like you fighting?"

"Because you think it's dangerous and that I'll get hurt."

"Yes, but no, not exactly. Do you know how my parents died when I was young, and why I ended up living with Carlisle?"

I shook my head. I didn't know this story actually. I knew that Edward's parents had died but I thought it was a sensitive topic and never pressed him for information. He never talked about them so I never asked.

"My father fought much like you, competing in tournaments. My mother did, too."

He paused, and I studied his eyes and face. I saw the sadness glimmer though his hard exterior façade. I knew that he probably didn't want to tell me this story. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it to show that I was here for him. He smiled and continued on.

"Well, my parents were fighters and they both entered a tournament much like you did today. They agreed to think of each other as opponents and not as husband and wife. My parents ended up in the final round tighter, matched against each other. Their match lasted only about ten minutes. Their scores were tied and they each only needed one point. My mom, Elizabeth, did something, and my dad, Edward Senior, fell backwards and hit his head. He blacked out for a few seconds before standing up, insisting that it was nothing and that he was fine. My mom won the tournament and they both went home with an even closer relationship. My dad complained of headaches for the next couple of says before he went to the hospital where he died of internal bleeding in the head. My mom committed suicide, leaving me to live with Esme and Carlisle whom you met earlier," he concluded.

I sat there in awe. I had no clue about this part of his life. I looked at Edward. I could see tears start to form. I gave him a hug and let him cry into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said rubbing his back as an act of comfort.

His sobs because silent teas until there were simply no more tears to shed. He sat up straight again.

"They died when I was 13. I actually did martial arts from age 5 to 12 with them teaching me. I tried to continue training in honor of my parents but every time I stepped into the gym, I couldn't even lift my hands to throw a punch. I moved in with Carlisle and his wife, Esme, and moved to Forks with them. I'm so glad I did because I met you," he said smiling at the happy ending.

"Edward, I know that you don't want me to continue fighting but it's something I really enjoy. I tried to win today's tournament so that I could show you how good I was," I explained.

"You didn't need to tell me how good you are. I saw how good you are with my own eyes. Plus, Jacob goes on and on about how good you are. I've decided that I want you to keep fighting. I hate arguing with you about it since there is obviously no way you're going to quit."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you did martial arts?" I wondered.

"I thought it would be hypocritical that I kept begging you to stop fighting when I used to do the same thing."

"Well, how would you feel about training again?" I asked setting myself up for rejection.

There was a good chance that he would say no. Edward looked down at our intertwined hands. He looked up to my yes. I saw a glimmer of hope. He smiled.

"I'll do it," he promised, "but you have to train with me."

"Of course," I smiled as we snuggled into our bed.

We nestled into the bed finding a comfortable position.

"You're in trouble for this afternoon. I'm gonna make you work in tomorrow's training," I warned him.

"Oh boy…" he said sleepily.


End file.
